Breaking the Quarterback intro
by fantasysupernaturalwriter
Summary: Will has been planning this for a long time and the time has finally come. Winn. Fantasy rape, not much happends in this since it is the intro but it is going to get very sexy in the next one. Smut. M/M Winn teacher/student seduction/fetish Please let me know what you think.
1. Intro please read the first chapter

**Breaking the Quarterback**

Will had thought up this plan since the moment Finn Hudson walked into his Spanish classroom at the beginning of the semester. Will was never so careless as to try his usual tricks on a student in the fear that he would be caught and branded as the sick pervert he really was, but something about Finn made him careless and sloppy. Will had devised a plan to get the young student alone; once they were alone he would use Finn's naïve nature to his advantage and turn him into a desperate cockslut. It wasn't very difficult for to find a way to get Finn alone since he was flunking out of Spanish which would put him in danger of getting kicked off the football team and knew that Finn would do anything to stay on the team.

Thursday after lunch Will got his opportunity to kick his plan into action, Finn had gotten lunch detention and had to stay in during lunch in the classroom next to 's. Will was walking back to his class from the teachers' lounge when he bumped into the young quarterback in the empty hall.

"Oh, hey , I didn't see you there" said Finn sidestepping to the right in order to avoid a collision.

"Actually Finn, we need to talk, follow me to my room." Will could not believe how easily this had fallen into his lap. He had no hesitation, the moment they were in the room he closed the door behind him and lead Finn to the first seat next to his desk. "Finn, we need to talk about your grades, you failed the final which means I have to fail you."

"What? No, please you can't!" Finn stood up from the desk and walked forward, he had a tendency to pace when things for stressful and out of hand. "I studied, I did you can't do this to me!"

The desperation in his voice and the way he pleaded was enough to convince Will that Finn, through his manly bravado and pride was deep down nothing but a submissive slut begging for discipline.

"Look Finn, calm down I have an idea. Come over tomorrow and we can work on an extra credit report, I won't write up the grades till Monday and we can work on the report all weekend so on Monday you will have a chance to bring your grade up. How does that sound?" Will knew that it was too good a deal, and Finn would be stupid to pass it up.

"Anything, Sir" Said Finn and the sound of that phrase from one of his students started to turn on Will.

"ok you may go now, I'll see you Friday night" Will could not believe how gullible and naïve Finn had been, but watching his cute butt walk out of his classroom gave him something to look forward to. Will knew that breaking in Finn Hudson would be his most exciting conquest yet, turning him from a "straight" teenage boy next door into a groveling cock hungry sexual deviant to use and abuse was enough to cause pre cum to leak and stain the front of his jeans.

"oh great, now I need to go clean myself off."


	2. Chapter 1

Breaking the Quarterback

Chapter 1

The clock said it was half past eight and for some reason Finn had not shown up to Will's apartment yet. Will was wondering whether or not he had scared the young student enough to go through with their plan, Finn would come over to Will's apartment and get extra tutoring in order to pass the class. That was Finn's plan anyway, Will was looking to do much more than "tutor".

A quarter to nine and there was a knock at the door, Will almost jumped out of the couch in excitement. Finn stood there in the doorway panting as if he had just run straight to 's apartment from his house.

"I'm so sorry , I got stuck in traffic and then I had to go to the other side of town to get gas because the gas station down the street from your apartment always has that creepy Carmen girl working this time of night and she always stares ate me." Finn couldn't catch his breath, he felt like a screw up being almost an hour late to his teachers apartment after he had offered to help Finn in studying.

"It's ok Finn, really, I had almost forgotten about our date tonight" Will was lying of course; he had been waiting all week since they had arranged this. "Come in and have a seat".

Finn felt comfortable around , he wasn't cruel like the other teachers, he actually listened and it felt to Finn like actually cared. Finn was tired from running up the stairs and just wanted to have a seat on the couch. Will walked back into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine. When he returned to the couch he noticed that Finn had taken his jacket off, the buldge from his muscles tempted Will to rip the shirt off of Finn's back and fuck him right then and there but if things we're going to go according to plan, Will needed to go slow. Will sat right next to Finn and made sure his leg brushed against Finn's. With a glass of wine in his right hand and Will places his right hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Did you bring your books?" asked Will, his voice steady and his eyes never leaving Finn.

"Yeah, they are in my bag, oh shoot I left my backpack in the car let me run downstairs and get them" said Finn, he didn't wait for a response and got up off the couch and headed for the door. Will raced to stop him, "No, Finn you don't need your books we can manage. You seem nervous, here have a sip of wine" Will said as he offered the wine glass to Finn.

"But, I'm not old enough to drink" Finn replied, raising his eyebrow at this. It must have been a trick, no clear headed adult would offer a teenager a drink from their wine glass, but maybe this was what it was like to hang with a male figure, taking a sip from their drink or a puff of their cigarette.

"Relax Finn, one sip is not going to do anything and this way you can have a taste. Aren't you curious?" Will's tone of voice was seductive and the wine was tempting so Finn decided it was cool.

Finn took the glass and drank from it, watching Finn's lips on the same surface where his own had been was satisfying to Will. Pretty soon, one sip turned to another and that led to his own glass, which naturally let to a second glass and with Will reassuring him it was ok, it did not take long for Finn to be drunk. Finally, Will had him at his disposal and the victim would not leave that night the same.

They talked about everything, Finn opened up about his insecurities and his feelings of abandonment, and Will provided a shoulder for Finn.

"Hey Finn, you look tired we can do as much work on my bed as we could on the couch, come on I'll lead you" Said will, a smirk on his face, it was finally time to taste Finn's young body. Will took Finn, who was too drunk to disagree, by the hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. The room had been transformed, once a quaint little room with a queen sized bed and a dresser had become Will's own perverted dungeon. The bed was made in black sheets, the posts had what looked like restraints on them, the dresser to the right had an assortment of sex toys on it and the room was lit with about a dozen candles.

"Whoa, I had no idea you were a vampire." Mumbled Finn, his clouded mind had not established that on the bedside table sat an assortment of dildo's and plugs and he had not come to the realization that they were most likely going to be inside him in a few moments.

"Sweet Finn, you are so innocent I almost regret doing this" Will's voice came from right beside Finn's right ear, he could feel Will's hot breath, he processed what had said and started to realize that maybe he should be leaving.

"uhm? ? Why are you so close to me? I can feel your body. I think I should be going now" his mind began to clear enough to know something was wrong; he started to feel like a deer before it was attacked by a wolf.

"You are drunk Finn Hudson and I do not want to have to report you for drunk driving, it would be so sad to see you in jail" Will's voice was stern and it sounded to Finn like it was distant, like it wasn't anymore but something wearing his skin. "Now, lay on the bed please before I have to make you because you are in no state to fight anyone" Will said, nudging the boy towards the bed. Finn was not the brightest tool in the shed, he made a quick attempt to brush off and punch him in the face to try and run out, he didn't want to believe it but was trying to take advantage of him. Unfortunately for Finn, his reflexes were not the best at the moment and he ended up slipping trying to turn around and fell on the bed. Will just laughed and said, "Finn please, do not make this harder than it has to be. I do care about you but you are too tempting, however I promise that by the end of the night you will grow to enjoy this. Hell, you may even come back for more".

With his head spinning, Finn could only try to not vomit while began to undress him. Finn tried to struggle but it was hopeless pretty soon he was lying in bed naked with his pale and blushing skin exposed. Finn's skin was great to look at, Will could stare at it all day, the best way to describe him was pink, Finn wasn't pale not really he looked like he was blushing all the time. Will took a moment to stare at the naked boy lying on his bed, Finn was perfect he had a bit of baby fat on his body and the undertone of muscle from practice, he had long legs and his blushing skin did not stop on his chest, it went all over his body he almost looked slightly sunburned. Finn also had the cutest nipples Will had ever seen, pink round with a birthmark on the right one, Will was excited to play with them.

"You are beautiful Finn Hudson" the words were out of Will's lips before he could stop them. Finn couldn't help but blush, _was really complimenting me? _He thought. Maybe he had made it up in his head, he was so drunk he wouldn't doubt it if he had. _ is a rapist; I don't care what he thinks, _Finn thought but a part of him had felt his stomach drop when he heard himself be called beautiful.

Will cleared his voice; he could not believe he had called his prey "beautiful". Finn was a conquest nothing more, and calling him sweet things was not going to change that. Will began to fasten the restraints; he tied up Finn's arms above his head and his legs to the bedposts.

"As you can tell, I am going to have my way with you tonight Finn and you can't do anything about it so please, do not struggle or it will be much more unpleasant and I like seeing my boys smile when I fuck them" mocked Will with a small laugh. There it was the word Finn had been dreading, nothing had seemed real till Will had mentioned the "F" Word, now Finn knew he was in trouble.

"Please , don't do this, is it because I am failing your class? Did I offend you in any way?" Finn was pleading and it broke Will's heart to hear this. After all the talking they had in the living room, after all the times Finn had gone to Will for trust, the young dorky and awkward quarterback had grown on Will and hearing him pleading broke something inside of Will. Something was still loose within Will and he was not going to let Finn get away so easily, he still had that drive, he had to focus or he would never do it. Finn would run off, tell the principal, the authorities would get involved and Will's life would end. No, Will could not back out, if Will broke the quarterback he would have no spirit to tell, he would be broken.

"It has nothing to do with any of that Finn; I have been tempted to do this since the moment I met you." Will's voice was harsh; he had to break Finn's spirit. Finn almost regretted saying anything, it was hopeless, and he had to just lie down and try and deal with it.

After Finn had gone silent, everything had become easier Finn was no longer a friend to Will, he had become a tool to use for his own satisfaction. Will walked over to the dresser and picked up something from the dresser, Finn was no longer looking, he was staring up at the wall trying to imagine a place away from there but his mind kept being distracted by something else. He kept thinking back to 's firm hand on his shoulder on the couch and it was disturbing how reassuring it felt even know when it was the same hand that had bound him and was causing so much distress. Finn felt like a wall was starting to break down in his mind, the wall that kept him from enjoying this, he felt like that was slowly peeling away and it scared him. Could he possibly be enjoying this? _It is the alcohol, it has to be. I'm not gay. _Thought Finn, but it had nothing to do with homosexuality, his feelings for went beyond the sexual restrictions. It was a deep bond, so deep that he was almost somewhat ok with what was going on. Finn almost felt betrayed by how had gone about this, but if had not tied him up drunk would Finn had had the guts to even consider these new feelings?

Will's hands were shaking, his stomach was in knots and he was having trouble concentrating. He actually cared about this boy, but the temptation was too great, he cleared his mind and stuck to a path. _No going back now, _he thought as he grabbed the leather strip on his dresser it was a tool for spanking. Will walked over to the bed and looked down at his prey, Finn was no longer staring at him with sadness or betrayal, what was in his eyes gave Will the clear conscious he needed, Finn's eyes held nothing but hunger.

Smack! Came down the whip on Finn's bare chest followed by an outcry of pain. Finn had a confused look on his face, he looked like he wanted to run away but his eyes showed his true feelings, whether Finn was consciously aware of them or not. Will brought down the whip again and this time he spit on Finn's face, "Thank me for this!" said Will. Smack! Another whip followed by a weak, "thank you" and a panting from Finn's lips. "I. Can't. Hear. You" said Will, every word accompanied by a smack. This went on for a few minutes till Finn's body was red with marks and Will had gotten bored of this exercise, he walked back to the table and brought with him a bottle of lube.

"Finn, do you know what edging is?" asked Will, he couldn't contain his excitement. Edging was the act of denying orgasms from someone, stopping right before climax caused the body to become hypersensitive, this was called edging 'Bringing someone close to the edge but not going all the way'. "No sir" replied Finn, his body sore from the whipping, he had found himself to be aroused from the torture and Finn finally broke through the wall, he was enjoying this.

"Well, I am here to teach you" said Will, in that moment he leaned down and kissed Finn on the lips. Will had never kissed any of the other boys on the lips and he surprised even himself but tasting Finn's lips made him incredibly happy. Finn was taken back when Will kissed him, but he had to admit kissing on the lips, feeling his tongue very briefly left with his head spinning.

Finn's hard nine inch cock stood proudly, slightly to the right but it was impressive especially for a boy in mid puberty. Will wasted no time in grabbing it with both hands, slowly jerking off his young student. Finn moaned in response, "Please sir, don't stop". Will let the boy come close, so close that Finn's body was shivering and the moment right before he was going to cum let go, the feeling was inexplicable Finn was so close to feeling the familiar satisfaction after cumming that when let go of his teen cock his body mindlessly responded by jerking back and forth. "Please !" Finn was whimpering, the sensitivity that was running through his body was overwhelming, every single nerve in his body was responding. Will smiled and grabbed a hold of Finn's hard throbbing cock again, "Ok Finn, don't worry I will let you cum this time" and with that he picked up his pace again bringing the young boy close then slowing down. "Yeah, sir right there. Speed up please." Begged Finn, his head rolled back and his back arching and in the last moment let go again. Finn's body felt like it wanted to rip itself to pieces, the pain was incredibly pleasurable. It felt like his body was confused, like it wanted to cum but couldn't and his body was sensitive to every touch, Finn also felt a unique feeling. Finn felt his asshole tingle, it felt different it was sensitive and almost ticklish every tiny move sent tingles down Finn's back and to his anus it felt so good Finn whimpered, "Fuck me , please fuck me"

Will smiled, he had done it again, turned another boy into a mindless cockslut begging for his cock. Will kissed Finn's right nipple and sucked on his neck for a few moments before finally whispering in Finn's ear, "I am going to fuck you in a few moments but I want you to look me in the eyes and beg me too." Will sat on Finn's waist and looked down, he looked into Finn's eyes and Finn was staring back at him with the eyes full of a young boy's admiration. "I want you to fuck me, , after everything we have been through I want you to do this act of intimacy for me. It took me a few glasses of wine to realize it but I want this, please, Will make love to me" Finn said the word love like it was a fragile bird being released, once it was out there he had no way of knowing if it would ever come back.

The sound of his name coming from Finn's mouth was as the greatest sound in the world, Will had no idea how much he cared for this boy and it was almost ridiculous how they had come to the point but Will was determined to make the most of it. Will grabbed the lube he had used to stroke Finn's cock and placed a few drops on his right index and middle finger, he lowered it till it reached the outside of Finn's hole. Not taking his eyes off of Finn's, he slid one finger slightly in, the response was immediate and a moan escaped Finn's lips which soon turned into a sweet smile. Will slid it in farther and Finn's body responded, it arched upward and Finn licked his lips. Will adjusted himself so he had his right hand next to Finn's head on the pillow, his left hand on his cock leading it right outside Finn's young hole and Will placed his lips on Finn's. The thick and rock hard 8 inch cock, slid gently into Finn's tight virgin hole as Will shoved his tongue in Finn's mouth, inch by inch Will slowly buried himself inside his student and with every inch Finn responded with a deep moan. Will slowly picked up a gentle rhythm of sliding his cock in and out of Finn, it hurt at first but Finn grew to love this feeling, his body was still sensitive from the edging and Will has consistent so it did not take long for Finn to bust all over his chest. Will licked it up as he sped the fucking and pretty soon Finn felt warm cum fill his anus, with a last moan Will came inside his favorite student.

After Will untied Finn's restraints, he was sure Finn would run out of there instead he looked over to Will and smiled. " , would it be ok if I slept here?" Finn was taking a leap, he had no idea how this would affect their relationship.

"I would like that" said Will. Finn responded by slipping into bed still sweaty, naked and filled with cum.


	3. Chapter 2

Breaking the Quarterback

Chapter 2

The morning after Will woke up a few minutes before Finn and took the opportunity to introduce Finn to his new life. Will went into the closet and pulled out a small box, in the box was a gag ball and a few other toys but Will was looking for something in particular. A small clear object, it was a chastity lock, a device that would keep Finn soft regardless of the stimulation. After locking it in place around the young boys cock, Will went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, his job was done, the denial of orgasms would cause Finn to become incredibly horny, and once a boy has been denied there is hardly anything he wouldn't do.

15 minutes later while Will sat at his table reading the paper, Finn rushed into the kitchen in a panic.

" ! What is this?" asked Finn, standing naked in the door way, his body exposed and his chest slightly red from the night before. "What is this?!" the panic was clear in his voice.

"Come here" motioned Will, without looking up from the newspaper, "this is a chastity lock, it will keep you from playing with yourself, and it will keep you from getting hard until I have use for it. It will keep you as my slave till I've had enough. Now get on your knees and suck my cock."

Finn didn't fight it this time, he did what he was told, he wanted to leave but the lock meant that only one thing would set him free and it was a key, Finn had to find the key quickly. The young quarterback got on his knees under the table and went to work, the taste was strange, a bit salty but not too bad and soon Finn was too busy concentrating on doing a good job that he wasn't paying attention to what was saying.

"Come one, Finn, take it. I want to hear you choke on it." Will said, his hand pressing Finn's head lower and lower till Finn coughed for air. "no, no, keep it down, be a good boy" Will was not letting go, Finn was forced to take it all down his throat, his lungs about to burst until finally Will slid his cock out of Finn's mouth. Finn coughed and turned his head, trying to catch his breath, "you're going to have to do better than that if you want the key" teased Will.

Finn was determined to work for his freedom, he put the cock back in his mouth and worked it till it fit in his throat and once it was in he began to milk it with his throat muscles. This was better than Will had been expecting but he wasn't complaining, in fact he was ready to shoot, "Ok Finn, swallow it for me… here it comes… uh uh…" cum shot out and into Finn's throat.

"Good job Finn, now follow me"

Finn did as he was told; led him to the bathroom and on the counter was a bronze little key.

"Now Finn, do you think you deserve this key?" asked Will.

"Yes I do , I did what you said" Finn was getting nervous, what if decided to not give it to him or make him do another crazy perverted thing.

"I want you to get on your knees, close your eyes and hold your hand out, it's time I gave you you're reward." Will was smiling; Finn did what he was told. Will pulled out his cock from his pajamas and took a piss over Finn, "there's your reward faggot, lick it up"

Finn was shocked, the hot piss was covering his body and it was beginning to turn him on, the smell and way some of it splashed onto his lips, Finn couldn't help himself and licked his lips clean.

"I can tell that you like your reward Finn, isn't there something you want to say to me now?" Asked Will, this was a test, he wanted to make sure the boy had learned his place, wanted the young slut to thank him for the piss but instead Finn asked, "Can I have the now?"

After a moment of silence Finn peaked and saw anger in Will's face, but it was gone and followed by a devilish grin, "The key? You want the key?"

Will picked up the small brass object and held it in front of the boy, "This is what you want?" before Finn could respond, had dropped it in the toilet and flushed it down.

"Then I guess you just need to wait for at least 6 weeks for the company to send me a new one, I'm such a klutz." With a laugh Will walked out of the bathroom leaving the boy covered in piss staring at the toilet in disbelief.

"Now get the fuck out of my apartment I have things to do, oh and I expect your paper on Monday or you fail the class" Will was outdoing himself, but Finn was stubborn after the night they had Will had expected the boy to become his total slave at this point. Finn was going to take total destruction and maybe having him wait a few weeks without sex would be just the thing to push him over the edge, soon the young boy would be calling him up and begging to be fucked in order to receive any form of pleasure.

Finn grabbed his clothes from the bedroom, dressed and left the apartment. When he tried to say goodbye to , he hadn't even met his gaze and Finn felt like he had let him down. Getting into his car and driving off he decided to put it behind him, he needed to pass the class and couldn't keep that thing on him forever, he had to take it off at some point. Finn thought this was some kind of new teaching thing where they kept you from being distracted by porn and stuff, maybe was helping him after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Breaking the Quarterback

Chapter 3

It had been the full six weeks, and Finn had gotten to the point of calling every night. It started with a small confrontation when he turned in his report at school, then it turned into notes every few days and eventually emails and calls every night, begging to have the lock removed. had enjoyed this, Finn had gotten so desperate that he began to send naked photos to in the hopes of seeing his naked body would cause the perverted Spanish teacher to see pity and remove the lock. Nothing had worked, had ignored Finn, ignored every call and deleted the emails without even opening them, as for the naked photo, had decided to keep those for future reference.

"Please , give me the key. I'm begging," said Finn one day after Spanish class.

"show up at my apartment tonight at 9, I'll unlock you then. " Will said, not meeting the boys eyes.

"Yes sir, I'll be there" Finn was so relieved, he had begun to get scared that was going to leave him locked up forever. The first few weeks were easy, he just made sure he was always distracted but sex was everywhere. In commercials with half naked women, on television with sex scenes in almost every show, even on the newspaper, reading about sex was too much. Finn had to ignore any form of information, he even stopped going online all together, it was painful to watch porn and not be able to do anything about it.

"I'm going to have a few friends over tonight Finn, hope you don't mind" Said Will, he had big plans for Finn that night, he wouldn't give them away but Finn wasn't the only boy he had broken in.

That night, Finn arrived early, at 8:50, he was in a rush to get himself free off of that stupid device, it was making him have really strange thoughts. The entire way over there he had been remembering the first time that he spent the night at 's apartment, it had been incredible but Finn wasn't gay. They had both been drunk and they were horny so why couldn't two guys help themselves climax and the lock was just to make sure Finn didn't get distracted. Finn was kind of grateful, if it wasn't for the lock he wouldn't of done the homework and been kicked off the team.

As Finn pulled up to the apartment, he couldn't help but think of all the great things had done for him, given him a place to stay when he was drunk, being a shoulder to lean on during tough times, everything. Finn thought about all of this as he came to the door and knocked, three times.

opened the door, "Hey Finn, looks like you are a few minutes early"

"Yeah, I couldn't wait, where's the key?" Finn asked, ready to be set free, he didn't want to wait anymore, it was humiliating and he was horny.

"First I want to introduce you to my guests tonight" Said Will leading Finn to the living room, "You know Noah don't you?"

It was Finn's worst nightmare, Puck was there and Finn was locked up. How was he going to ask for the key without Puck getting curious? _Shit, play it cool, _Thought Finn.

"Yeah, of course I know Puck, What's up?" asked Finn, playing it cool. Finn went over to the couch and tried to sit, was quick to stop him with a slap to the face.

"Where do you think you're going? The couch is for men, you are a faggot, get on the floor" Finn was shocked, in front of Puckerman? What was thinking?

Finn wanted to storm out, but being called a faggot, in front of Puckerman, and being slapped was starting to turn him on. Humiliation like this was for hardcore porn with scripts and slutty girls in lingerie not for real life stuff. Finn had no choice but to obey, not that he was complaining of course, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been able to cum in 6 terrible weeks.

"I invited Noah because I needed some help with the two of you, I needed a man to step in and take care of things that I couldn't. I was going to be too busy with you to take much notice to the other one, so I called him in" Will said, grabbing a cup full of what looked like beer.

"The other one?" asked Finn, he was so turned on at the moment. The device kept him from getting an erection but his body felt hot all over.

"Come in Kurt" called Will and in came Kurt from the kitchen carrying a beer which he handed to Puckerman. Kurt was dressed in tight leather shorts and had a collar around his neck, "Show Finn why we keep you here" said and without hesitation and a face full of shame Kurt crawled over to Noah and began to undo his jeans releasing the hard cock. A moment later Kurt slid the cock into his mouth, down his throat and began to work it. Noah tilted his head back and moaned in pleasure. Kurt took all nine inches of Puckermans dick without any trouble.

Finn stared shocked, he couldn't believe what was happening. He was so distracted by the scene happening on the couch he didn't notice come up behind him. Will, put his hand on Finn's stomach and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Do you like that Finn? He's so talented, he was a pro even before I began to train him. He was born to be a cocksucker and his red lips look incredible as they slide up and down the length of my penis." as Will spoke into Finn's ear, he slid his hand up and down the young quarterbacks chest. Will stopped at the nipples and began to pinch them gently through Finn's shirt. Finn moaned, he could feel 's penis pressing against his jeans. Finn was so turned on he began to drool a bit.

"What do you want me to do?" the words were out of Finn's mouth before he could stop them. Will smiled.

"I want you to go help your brother finish the job," said Will and slapped Finn's ass.

Finn didn't hesitate, he got on his knees in front of Noah and watched the way Kurt was sucking his cock. Kurt had his eyes closed and Noah's dick was so deep in Kurt's mouth that it could be seen expanding the boy's throat. Finn leaned in and began to lick Noah's balls, they were salty and big and dark. Kurt began to focus on the head of Puckerman's cock and Finn used his tongue to lick the shaft up and down. Puckerman began to whimper and ran his hands through both boys hair. It didn't take long for Noah to come close to climax, Finn was licking the shaft, the spit that dripped from Kurt's mouth was licked up by Finn. It was such a turn on, Finn felt the cum travel up the shaft and sat back in time to watch Kurt's rosy cheeks fill with Noah's semen. Noah moaned aloud and came in Kurt's mouth.

"Don't swallow Kurt," Said Will, "Share wiht your brother, let him have a taste."

Finn was eager to taste Noah's cum, he leaned in and met Kurt's lips. They kissed for a moment before Kurt used his tongue to spread Finn's lips. The cum passed between Kurt's lips and into Finns, the boy's tongues wrestling for a moment and Finn was so turned on he began to leak pre-cum.

"Swallow it all Finn, we're just getting started." Said Will.


End file.
